


Ham Squah: A Very Squah Musical

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, everybody is familiar with harry potter, john loves a very potter musical, laf loves spoiling who dies, text fic, theyre all messy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: angel: I already told y'all beforeangel: I keep tabs on EVERYBODYangel: so if y'all decide to start actin a fool in this gc, I can pull up all the receiptshamfam: do you have receipts on me too?angel: alex, you know damn well I have the MOST receipts on you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends! Another short Squah fic again. Also, not a lot news for you guys this time, besides the fact that I'm going to work on some more Maria/Eliza stuff and (hopefully) upload it sometime soon if it's not all trash.
> 
> As always, I hope y'all enjoy.

angel: so im reading the harry potter books right  
  
angel: and watching the movies at the same time  
  
elizard: like... WHILE ur watching them??  
  
mulligone: u got the book open and the TV on at the same time???  
  
thomason: don't question angel she fits in a whole nother category of dumbass  
  
angel: wtf.... why are you bullying me  
  
hamfam: ANGEL I DIDNT KNOW YOU COULD READ????  
  
angel: WHAT THE FUCKIBG,,,  
  
pegleg: sorry angel this was a long time coming  
  
angel: my own fam,  
  
sirburr: hello  
  
angel: BURR HELP ME  
  
sirburr: good-bye  
  
angel: please I just wanted to talk about harry potter  
  
laffytaffy: OH HARRY POTTER I LOVE HIM  
  
angel: laf gets it  
  
laffytaffy: I am still very sad that Fred dies :(  
  
angel: wait  
  
angel: WHAT???  
  
laffytaffy: ........you didn't know??  
  
angel: NO?????  
  
laffytaffy: .....oops  
  
laffytaffy: very sorry, Angie :(  
  
mulligone: he's not  
  
jawnlawn: who is making Lafayette laugh this hard????? what did y'all even say  
  
hamfam: laf spoiled a book angel hasn't read yet  
  
jawnlawn: what book  
  
angel: harry potter  
  
jawnlawn: sorry I only know a very potter musical  
  
jawnlawn: if it aint canon in AVPM, AVPS,  or AVPSY, then it ain't canon at all  
  
hamfam: is angel Hermione?  
  
angel: why? cause I'm smarter than all of you?  
  
mulligone: no  
  
mulligone: because you can't draw  
  
jawnlawn: ANGEL CANT DRAW  
  
thomason: ANGEL CANT DRAW  
  
hamfam: ANGEL CANNOT DRAAAAW  
  
thomason: SHE ONLY SLEEPS ALL DAY AND SHE CANNOT DRAW  
  
mulligone: EVEN IF SHES HAVING A HOW TO DRAW DREAM  
  
angel: this is a form of harassment  
  
angel: SLANDER  
  
pegleg: it's not slander if it's all true  
  
elizard: okokokok let's lay off Angie here  
  
elizard: as funny as all this is  
  
laffytaffy: ok mom  
  
angel: please.... let me breathe  
  
angel: i just wanted to say that i really like sirius black  
  
laffytaffy: oh!!!! he dies too  
  
jawnlawn: not in avpm he doesn't  
  
thomason: okay can y'all maybe  
  
thomason: chill the fuck out???  
  
hamfam: Thomas....... die  
  
elizard: I agree  
  
marlews: what is chill???  
  
elizard: MARIA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
marlews: <3  
  
sirburr: awhhhh  
  
hamfam: awh john how come you don't act like that everytime I come onto the GC?? </3  
  
jawnlawn: I don't do that???  
  
laffytaffy: no  
  
mulligone: all you say is "ayyyy look it's my gremlin bf!<3"  
  
jawnlawn: but that's what he is  
  
hamfam: :'(  
  
jawnlawn: ok fine sry bbygirl ill make it up to you later  
  
hamfam: <3  
  
angel: gross  
  
angel: y'all all in a relationship and im over here dyin  
  
pegleg: me too  
  
sirburr: me too  
  
thomason: ..me too  
  
sirburr: you're dating madison you don't count  
  
madisin: HE IS NOT  
  
angel: ain't it funny how mads ONLY comes into the GC when we say that he's dating Thomas????  
  
madisin: I don't do that  
  
angel: yea, u do  
  
angel: [receipts.png]  
  
angel: there's proof  
  
hamfam: how did you pull those up so fast???  
  
angel: I already told y'all before  
  
angel: I keep tabs on EVERYBODY  
  
angel: so if y'all decide to start actin a fool in this gc, I can pull up all the receipts  
  
hamfam: do you have receipts on me too?  
  
angel: alex, you know damn well I have the MOST receipts on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
